Problem: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the product of $-2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $2$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-2x - 5) = \color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ do? $6(-2x-5)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-2x-5)+2$.